


Father's day

by LuzBeilschmidt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podium Family, Yuri being a good son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzBeilschmidt/pseuds/LuzBeilschmidt
Summary: Yuri realized he won't be seeing his grandpa on father's day, but that does not mean he does not have anyone else to celebrate on this day. Basically Yuri being thankful for people in his life and showing it in his own way.





	Father's day

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri might be a brat but at the end of the day he does not take people for granted. I wrote this while waiting on dinner so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense in certain parts ~

Yuri sighed, realizing he would not be able to see his grandpa on father's day. He had been busy everyday between ballet and sponsorships and his grandpa had noticed how exhausted he was feeling. 

"Yuratchka, do not worry about me. Your aunt's family will come over"

If anything, the idea of someone else spending fathers day with his grandpa bothered him more. His grandpa was the most important person in his life, the one person that stayed with him through childhood and puberty, the only fraternal figure he-

Okay that was a lie. 

Another thought began creating itself in Yuri's mind. While he would not be able to thank his grandpa for taking care of him in fathers day, he would still be able to thank those around him. As much as he hated to admit it, he did have some other people in his life to be thankful for. That was exactly how he ended up cooking for most of the night before fathers day while skyping with otabek. 

"Go to sleep. You don't have to watch me do this. I promise I won't pass out or something" 

"I know you won't, but I'm not tired and watching you cook is entertaining" 

"Yeah right"

"Seriously, you should get your own show"

Yuri rolled his eyes and smiled at the camera. Otabek was laying down on his bed with all the lights off. It warmed Yuri's heart to see Otabek was wearing the shirt he would always wear when he would visit Almaty.

"Don't you have plans with your dad tomorrow? I don't want you falling asleep in front of your family. They'd hate me," Yuri said frowning.

"First of all, they'd never hate you. They like you more than they like me. Plus we are going out to eat dinner so there's no need for me to wake up early" 

Yuri hummed and continued cooking while talking about nothing and everything at all. Once he turned on the oven and began to clean everything up Otabek spoke up and cut his train of thought. 

"So, does this count as you confirming that they're your parents?"

Yuri's eyes widened and his mouth opened, but before he even had the chance to say anything he was already blushing again. 

"Shut up!" 

On fathers day Yuri woke up early and began walking to his first destination with two bags in his hands. Last night he considered writing letters, but those could be used against him. He was not one for speeches either, so he would just drop off the bags and come up with an excuse to leave right away. 

As Yakovs house came into view his confidence began to falter. What if this was stepping out of line? He didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable, but it felt wrong to do something like this and not involve Yakov. After all the man had been dealing with him for a long time time. He couldn't even remember much about his previous coaches since Yakov scouted him so young. Not to mention he had also lived with the man and Lilia. 

The first time he had tried to make katsudon pirozkhi was at their house. He thought maybe Yakov had not liked it since he kept a serious face while eating, but Lilia glared at him and told him not to eat the whole batch in one night. Yuri thought she was just trying to make him feel better, but at night he noticed Yakov taking a plate into his room when he thought no one was looking. 

In no time he was standing in front of the door and he had absolutely no idea how he would face Yakov while giving him the bag. So he decided he wouldn't. In a split second he decided to place the bag on the floor, ring the door bell and run away as fast as he could. At first he felt incredibly stupid for being so childish, but then realized how much easier that had been. 

On his way home he stopped at the second location. A few weeks ago Yuuri had been asked about his favorite comfort foods during an interview. Yuri was watching the interview at home while cuddling with his cat and scoffed at the question. Everyone knew Yuuri was a sucker for katsudon. What he didn't expect was the second part of his answer. 

"I also enjoy katsudon pirozkhi a lot, but I've only had that once since I don't know how to make them" 

Yuri stared at the tv in shock before using his hands to hide his face and smiling. He had no idea Yuuri had enjoyed the pirozkhi that much. If he had known he might have made some for him when he was having a bad time. Not to mention Viktor complained for a few weeks about how unfair it was that he didn't get to taste his grandpa's creation. When his grandpa was living with him in saint Petersburg, he always pack him extra pirozkhi whenever he would make that for his lunch because he knew Viktor loved them. 

When Yuri got to the apartment complex, the receptionist recognized him and waved at him. He sent a polite smile her way and hurried to the elevator. Most of the staff knew him by now because of how often he would come over to eat dinner, watch movies or just hang out. He knew all the access codes so he wouldn't have to call either Yuuri or Viktor to let him in. By now he spent as much time in their apartment as he did in his own. They were still trying to convince him to move it, but he honestly didn't want to be a bother. After all, they were still a new couple and he did not want to get in their way. Once again he dropped the bag and ran towards the elevator praying it had stayed on the same floor. Luckily for him it did. 

On his way home Yuri stopped at a cafe to grab a smoothie for breakfast. Once he had relaxed from running around he took out his phone. He had a text from Lilia that said 

'He cried happy tears' 

Yuri felt like he was about to cry himself, but then his Instagram updatded and blasted his phone with notifications. Viktor had tagged him on a post. It was a picture of him hugging the bag, his eyes looked glossy and his mouth had one of those huge heart smiles he often did. On the background Yuuri could be seen eating a pirozkhi while trying to get makkachin off of him so she wouldn't eat it. 

'Our son, @yuriplisetsky, made us katsudon pirozkhi for fathers day. #blessed #bestson #podiumfamily' 

Their fans were going crazy in the comment section. Even some of the other skaters were commenting about their 'family' and how they wanted to taste his cooking too. It was then that he noticed Otabek had not messaged him all day. While he was slightly upset he understood he would be with his dad all day. After drinking his smoothie Yuri began walking home. 

When he got to his apartment he noticed one of his neighbors must have been cooking because the whole floor smelled delicious. He put the key in and frowned when he realized he must have left his door opened. He twisted the knob and walked inside. He stopped immediately and looked at the people sitting down on his table. Otabek walked up to him while his parents and Nikolai stood up. 

"Surprise"

**Author's Note:**

> Otabek is the best boyfriend ever. Is it fathers day in Kazakhstan and Russia today? I doubt it, but you guys know how self centered us Americans are, so im sorry. How did the flights work? How did they meet up to go to Yuri's? I'm gonna drag myself because I'm sure none of this made sense but I want Yuri to embrace his skating family so much~


End file.
